


Dreamlike 如夢似幻

by AllisonMiller



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Breath Control, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Whipping, 控制射精, 窒息式, 鞭打, 高潮中斷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMiller/pseuds/AllisonMiller
Summary: ▸電視劇Good Omens相關衍伸▸OOC也許，沒什麼劇情的色情文學▸對白大量中英混用▸Beelzebub男性性徵注意





	Dreamlike 如夢似幻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.plurk.com/akasakayaki](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.plurk.com%2Fakasakayaki).

> ▸電視劇Good Omens相關衍伸  
▸OOC也許，沒什麼劇情的色情文學  
▸對白大量中英混用  
▸Beelzebub男性性徵注意

別西卜端詳著手上的黑色小卡，上面的字同樣是黑色，得藉著燈光從某個特定的角度才看得清，本來不怎麼在意這張莫名出現在他王座上的紙卡，直到他翻到背面，「加百列...」

末日過後天堂和地獄兩界都相當冷清，當然也跟他們各自的領導者有關，不，不是上帝和撒旦，他們已經不怎麼管事了，指的當然是加百列和別西卜，本來期待可以來場大戰的兩人，在事件落幕後一直消沉著，連帶也影響眾惡魔和天使。只不過，再怎麼樣別西卜都想不到，自己居然會收到來自上頭的聯絡，更不用說是來自「他」。對方提出了個邀約，剛開始別西卜也是摸不著頭緒，皺著眉頭思量了許久，最終，他還是沒有想出任何他該赴約的理由，但老實說，他也沒想到什麼理由不去赴約。

照著卡上的地址，別西卜來到了一間酒吧，門口的保全看了他一眼就放行，而這反而加深了他的戒心，越往裡頭走他就越懷疑加百列的用意，懷疑對方怎麼能忍受這地方，清一色的男性和...連自己也無法忽視的，空氣中充斥著的性慾。忽略過分大聲的音樂和因酒醉而搖搖晃晃的人群，別西卜嘗試繼續往內移動，忽然一位高大的光頭保全出現在別西卜面前，「請跟我來，別西卜殿下。」別西卜有些驚訝，仍跟隨對方走上二樓，對方在前頭帶領著，不發一語，甚至也不曾回過頭確認別西卜是否跟上，他們走在帶有微弱紫光的長廊上，光線不夠作照明用途，大概只有裝飾價值，越往裡頭走越聽不清先前曾充斥耳中的音樂和人聲。別西卜皺著眉頭，他對現在的情況一無所知，而他討厭自己沒有掌控局勢的感覺。

最後他們在盡頭的門前停下，那是一扇深色的實木門，對方轉向側身，向別西卜微微致意後就離去。門上有個金屬製門環，但別西卜也沒顧慮這麼多禮節，轉開門把就走了進去。

「我的撒旦啊...」別西卜忍不住小聲驚嘆，邊慢慢帶上身後的門。門喀啦一聲關上後，他緩步向前走，皮鞋踏在地毯上只發出沉沉的聲音，隨著一步一步靠近，愈漸清晰映入別西卜眼簾的，是背對自己，上身挺直跪著的加百列，那個，大天使加百列。一絲不掛，雙手被黑色絲帶簡單綁在背後。走到離加百列只剩一步的距離時，別西卜伸出手，但碰觸到之前又停住，只見對方的身軀緩慢地起伏著，他收回手，繞過加百列身側來到對方面前。這時別西卜才發現加百列的眼睛也被同一種絲帶蒙住，嘴上咬著一個皮製的黑色項圈，下身已經些微勃起。別西卜取下項圈。

「這是怎麼回事，回答。」加百列仍舊皺著眉頭。

「由您決定這是怎麼回事。」加百列的語調平穩且清晰，甚至有些正式。

「你真的知道你自己在做甚麼嗎？」

「是的。」

「安全詞？」

「蘋果。」加百列遲了些回答，但語氣肯定。

「你真的做足準備了是吧。」這時別西卜的神情才舒緩下來，語氣裡開始多了些戲謔，也開始把玩著手上的項圈。

「是的。」剛回答完話，別西卜就將項圈解開，金屬扣碰撞的聲音讓加百列對接下來的事能有預期，但皮革碰上時加百列還是微微一顫。

別西卜留下一指勉強可以塞入的空隙，有些令人感到壓迫卻不至於窒息的緊度，接著他勾入食指，勾著使加百列站起身。也許是因為久跪，也許是因為被剝奪視覺導致的緊張，加百列起身時有些不穩，而別西卜也沒勞心去扶他。別西卜環顧了房間，往單人沙發走去，項圈勒的加百列有些不適，只得加緊腳步跟上別西卜。別西卜坐上沙發，讓加百列側坐在自己大腿之間，拉開綁住手腕的絲帶，指示加百列把手環上自己的脖子。

「沒有我的允許不准擅自射出來。」

「是的。」

別西卜左手輕扶在加百列背上，右手撫上對方的陰莖，用近乎折磨的速度慢慢地擼動著，讓加百列全身酥麻，只能將臉埋進別西卜的肩窩，想藉此抑住呻吟。

「應該是，是的，別西卜大帝吧。(Yes, Lord Beelzebub.)」別西卜在加百列耳旁說著，呼出的熱氣讓加百列招架不來。

「......」但這次加百列沒有回答。

「嗯？你的回答呢？」別西卜故意刺激著前端，挑弄著對方緊繃的神經，並帶有懲罰意味地在滑到根部時施了力。

「...我...我不行......我只有一個主(Lord)，我不行......我不能...」加百列環著對方脖子的手環得更緊了，他清楚地知道自己會讓別西卜失望，內心的矛盾和掙扎也讓他慌了，但他到底還是個天使，雖然將自己獻了出去，面對稱謂，自己卻怎麼樣都叫不出口。

「那好，我們可以解決這一點的，是不是？」別西卜放開攥緊的手，這讓加百列倒吸了一口氣，接著就被別西卜拉著站起來。

「跪下。」加百列幾乎是馬上照做，回到之前等待別西卜時的姿勢，手也自動地背到後頭，他聽到衣服摩擦的聲音，別西卜也起身了，他走向別處，但沒有離開太久，沒有太多時間讓他猜測下一步，別西卜就粗暴地壓著加百列的左肩將他推倒在地，加百列只來得及用手撐著地，才不至於撞傷，然後才將臉埋進他交疊置地的手臂裡。

在趴跪著的加百列旁邊，加百列沒看見，但別西卜也同樣跪著。接著一個和項圈類似的皮革觸感碰上加百列的後大腿跟，加百列沒反應過來，直到別西卜開始第一下。突如其來的鞭打讓加百列一下子失了神，又燙又痛的感覺從臀部開始蔓延，因為嘴巴抵在手臂所以忍住了聲音，當別西卜再次開始說話才將加百列拉回現實，他可以隱約判斷出那是馬鞭，也意識到對方有避開腿跟去打。

「這是懲罰，我一共會打你十三下，每一下你都要報數，雖然這不是我最滿意的稱謂，但你可以叫我長官(Sir)，以做為替代，明白的話就回答。」別西卜的手還是握在加百列的肩上，沒有多用力，但足夠讓加百列安心。

「是的，長官。」

(Yes, sir.)

「你值得這些，對嗎？你值得被懲罰。」

(You deserve this, don’t you? You deserve being punished.)

「是的，長官。」

(Yes, sir.)

上一次的鞭打留下了一條紅痕，別西卜往那又疊了一痕上去，加深了它，也使加百列溢出一絲呻吟。

「...一...」加百列將頭從手臂上抬起，很勉強地說出這個數字，大口地呼吸著以壓抑疼痛感。

「..二...嗯...」第二下不留空隙地緊接在後，但這次打出了略交叉的紅痕，盡管加百列所有的感官都被痛覺佔據，他仍近乎虔誠地承受每一下。

到第五下時加百列眼眶裡已經充滿了淚水，報數的聲音也脆弱了起來。

到第八下時加百列差點忘記報數，沒被吸收的淚水從蒙著眼睛的絲帶下滑落臉龐，他在意識清晰的邊緣不斷擺盪，臀部已從原本的熱辣逐漸麻痺。

第十一下時加百列有股強烈的衝動要使用安全詞，但他忍住了，不過他再也無法不大聲喊叫，即使他很清楚別西卜沒有允許，但別西卜在剩餘的幾下中默許了他的行為。

「..十...三...」加百列這時才哭出來，一抽一抽的呼吸著，身子無法克制地輕顫著。結束後別西卜將馬鞭放到一旁。

「懲罰結束，知道為什麼自己會被懲罰嗎？」

「...知..知道，因為我...我沒能服從您，長官...」

「沒錯。不過你在懲罰的過程中表現得很好，告訴我，你感覺怎麼？」

「很痛...」

(Painful...)

「長官。」

(Sir.)

加百列隨即補充，他還在嘗試從過分飽和的疼痛中恢復，腦中還依稀是鞭打聲在迴盪。別西卜將空出來的那隻手覆上他的背，並且順著摸下去到他發燙的部位，相較之下別西卜的手冷多了，但很大程度地緩解了疼痛。

「站得起來嗎？」

「可以，長官。」

(Yes, sir.)

別西卜站起身，始終握著加百列肩膀的手順勢將對方扶起，別西卜注意到了加百列半勃的陰莖，他微微一笑，牽著對方回沙發。別西卜仍正坐著，考量到剛剛鞭打的部位應該避免接觸，他讓加百列的膝蓋跨開跪在自己大腿兩旁，雙手搭上自己的肩。

別西卜的手在加百列的腿側上下遊走，上前親暱地吻著對方的胸口，再慢慢吻向乳頭，所有的動作都很溫柔，他舔弄著，也用指甲揉捏著，不用多久它們就都變得堅挺，高漲的快感佔據在加百列的腦中，讓他無法思考，只能不斷地喘息。接著別西卜用手套弄早已頂著自己腹部的熾熱，他極富技巧性的一再搔刮著敏感處，抹開黏膩的前液，同時繼續玩弄乳頭，在上下刺激的情況下加百列的腰桿艱難地挺著。

「你想射了嗎？」

(You wanna cum?)

「...想...好想，長官。」加百列的聲音仍然有點哽咽。

(...y...yes, sir.)

「還記得規則是什麼嗎？」

(Still remember the rule?)

「沒有您的..允許...不能擅自射出來。」

(Can’t cum..without...your permission.)

「沒錯，如果你想射，就有禮貌地問。」

(That’s right. If you want to cum, you’ll have to ask politely.)

「......我可以射嗎...長官？」

(......May I cum...sir?)

「還不行。」

(Not yet.)

別西卜故意在加百列高潮前一刻放開手，對方身體不穩地往前倒，將胸口更湊近了別西卜，他輕咬了乳頭周圍，再吻著。

「...我快...我可以射嗎，長官？」

(...I’m gonna...May I, sir?)

加百列禁不起這些逗弄，他覺得自己隨時可能射出來。

「忍住。」

(Hold it.)

這次一樣在他到之前停下動作，也留了一些時間讓加百列冷靜，才再次撸動對方的陰莖。

記不清這次是第幾次了，加百列除了求，嘴巴再也說不出其他話，他邊哭邊一再尋求著允許，而別西卜仍一再讓他處在高潮邊緣。

「拜託...長官...我不行了...好想射...我可以射嗎？」

(Please...sir...I can’t..I wanna cum so bad...May I?)

「......」別西卜沒有回答，只是加快了撸動的速度。

「...我快...長官...可以嗎？我...」還沒得到允許，但自己又再次瀕臨極限，加百列不斷問著，也試圖忍著。

「你可以射了。」

(You may cum now.)

就在加百列快忍不住的時候，別西卜給予了他渴望已久的允許，加百列失聲低吼著射在別西卜的腹部，身子劇烈的顫抖著，癱軟地倒進別西卜懷中，像是缺氧似的大口呼吸，沉浸在高潮的餘韻中。

不過別西卜沒有停下套弄的手，沒有讓加百列享受太久。

「...長...長官...別..好痛...」

(...s...sir...don’t...it hurt...)

因為不應期的緣故，加百列下意識往後想逃離別西卜的手，卻反被更強硬地架住。

「你忘了什麼？」

(What did you forget?)

「...什麼？」

(...what?)

這個單音節的字幾乎是滑出他的嘴，和氣息融在一塊，像這樣被撸動著，刺痛又痠麻的感覺，簡直難受的不得了。

「你的禮貌呢？當我允許你高潮，該說什麼？。」

(Where’s your manners? When I allow your climax, what should you say?)

「......謝謝，長官。」

(......Thank you, sir.)

「這樣才對，下次再忘了禮貌可沒這麼簡單。」

(Good. It won’t be this easy next time.)

「是的，長官...」

(Yes, sir.)

別西卜鬆開手，並放上沙發。

「你的準備到什麼地步呢？連這裡也準備了嗎？」別西卜將手伸向對方後頭，已經做過擴張這一點倒是不怎麼讓別西卜意外。

「..嗯...長..長官...」

「告訴我，你想要什麼？想要停下嗎？」別西卜逐逐漸增加手指。

「......不....我...想要長官進入我...」

「該說什麼？」

(What should you say?)

「拜託...長官..」

(Please...sir..)

別西卜解開自己的褲頭，將自己的陰莖抵上加百列的後穴，雙手扶上對方的腰。

「自己坐下來。」

「...唔..」加百列緊抓著別西卜的肩，慢慢往下並感受對方沒入自己身體，別西卜也沒催促他，靜靜地看著，直到他連最後一段也吞下。

「...哈啊...哈啊...」加百列有些急促地喘息著，沒有多動，為了適應對方的大小。別西卜注意到他的陰莖又硬起來了，他再次露出笑容，他就喜歡這樣的加百列。

但也沒給加百列多少時間，別西卜就逕自動了起來，突然的抽插讓他一時反應不及，一次又一次地，短促呻吟被撞出加百列口中，時快時慢的頻率也讓加百列亂了方寸，每每掠過前列腺加百列就忍不住顫抖，發現這點後別西卜就刻意往那處輾壓，讓加百列傾身環住別西卜的脖子。房間中只剩交合的撞擊聲、水聲以及加百列的喘息，始終蒙著眼的加百列因為失去視覺而放大的感官察覺了這點，但加百列現在也無暇感到羞恥，抽插的快感將他一下下推向高峰，而這份快感使他迎合著扭動腰桿。

「想射了嗎？」

「...想...我可以射嗎？」

「可以，但不能用手。」別西卜將靠著自己的加百列拉開，再次啃咬著對方的乳頭，並配合著加重抽插的力道。

「...是的，長官....」

這其實沒有加百列想的困難，雖然他不久前才射過一次，但別西卜從裡面填滿他的感覺，還有逗弄乳頭的方式，都讓他興奮不已，不過要射出來，加百列總覺得少了什麼......更加...暴力的，會讓他承受不住卻又欲求更多的，像是溺水般的...

突然別西卜一手收緊了加百列的項圈，使他小腹同時一緊，讓他只能擠出破碎的吸氣聲，而這並沒有讓別西卜停止身下的動作，他進出得更快，也不忘頂弄加百列的敏感點，缺氧的感覺很快地侵襲腦部，加百列感覺他自己的唾液似乎不受控制的流了下來，他只感覺自己就要射了，接著他眼前一白，一股暖流從腹部蔓延至胸口，完完全全充滿了加百列，他再也支撐不住地整個人癱進沙發。

在加百列射出後別西卜還是一陣抽插，他試著逃，但卻被固定著幹得更深，這是他不曾有過的高潮，加百列的意識開始朦朧起來，他隱約感覺別西卜也射進了他體內，他不知道他們究竟纏綿了多久，在那之後別西卜拉著他換了姿勢又是一輪，當他感覺自己已經被填滿時別西卜總能填入更多，他不知道自己是不是又射了，他只得把身體全交給別西卜...

再次醒來時加百列已經在床上，蒙眼的絲帶和脖上的項圈都被取下，他一張開眼就看到靠著床板的別西卜正看著自己，他覺得全身都好痛，但久沒體會的滿足也充滿了他。

「你感覺怎麼樣？」

(How do you feel?)

別西卜用平穩的語調問著，在棉被下的腳單屈起，交疊的手指和下巴靠在膝蓋上。

「很好。」這次加百列沒加稱謂。

(Good.)

「很好。」

(Good.)

別西卜像是覆誦也像是肯定他的狀態，他伸出一隻手輕撫著對方的頭髮，滑過他的額頭和臉龐。


End file.
